codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Bottom?
Rock Bottom? is the 23rd episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Synopsis Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie are once again the only students staying at Kadic during the long weekend, under the watchful eye of Jim… They find various activities to kill time… Odd has quite obviously fallen for the charms of a girl from a neighbouring school, Sam! Odd has invited her to be the DJ at the party they’re throwing that night. He meets her in the park, secretly sneaking into the school… Not far from there, X.A.N.A. is preparing something… One of its spectres leaves a lamppost and dives into the ground… It begins a task, its size increasing by the second… More worryingly, everything around the area it’s working on, like the lamppost, sinks into the ground as if it were quicksand… Odd flirts with his crush, then she asks to be taken to the computer room… Odd yields and they enter a room with multiple computers inside. The teen reveals her intentions: she moves to steal a laptop, as she has no money to buy one. Odd tries to stop her, and Jim bursts in on the scene. Sam hides hastily and it’s Odd who is caught red-handed… The teacher writes a formal report, Odd will be suspended! Jim closes the door behind him, leaving Sam feeling shameful and trapped inside the room… Meanwhile, the quicksand continues to expand and the science building begins to sink, watched by its captive who sees the ground level rise above the window… The main building Jim is in also sinks into the soft ground, but Jim doesn’t realise it. He only becomes aware once he’s been completely closed in… Ulrich and Odd improvise a rescue mission for Sam using rope and javelins to break through the windows and create a makeshift zipline to the other building, then head to the bottom floor which is already far underground. Jeremy meets Yumi at the Factory and sends her to Aelita. The two girls are confronted by all sorts of obstacles; moving rocks they need to jump across. Sam is saved by her rescuers, while the mud begins to invade the bottom of the building… The students emerge from the building and unfortunately are unable to help Jim, who has barricaded himself inside the his cupboard to protect himself against the mud pouring in… To save him, there’s only one option: deactivate the tower… On Lyoko, X.A.N.A. reacts and sends Hornets. At an advantage because of the Sector’s topography, they can come from anywhere… After a long struggle caught in crossfire, Yumi is devirtualised and Aelita hides herself inside a cocoon of stone… Made late because of the unstable ground, Odd and Ulrich arrive. At the moment when Aelita’s protection breaks open, they fight the Hornets. The match ends in a draw, leaving the way to the tower open. Aelita enters the Code, saving Jim from drowning in the mud… “Return to the past now.” Starting over again, Odd takes Sam to Jeremy’s room, who explains how to do what she wanted without having to steal equipment as Odd looks on, amused. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is 36ème dessous. *First appearence of Samantha Knight. Gallery ca:Enfonsar-se es:Tocando fondo fr:36ème dessous pl:Odcinek 23 "Impreza" pt:Bater fundo ru:Предел Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rock Bottom?